Power line networking, also known as power line communication (PLC), employs the conductors of the electrical power distribution system as a medium for data communication. Power line networking is cost effective because wiring for power distribution is necessarily installed in both residential and commercial structures, providing a ready medium for data communication at little or no additional cost. As standards (e.g. PRIME, G3, IEEE 1901.2) and technologies for power line networking proliferate, devices increasingly incorporate PLC transceivers for use in applications such as smart metering, smart building, and home/industry automation. A large number of devices, including various appliances, sensors and controllers, can be connected to the power line network of a building, and the number of devices connected to power line networks is increasing for applications such as home automation, health care, solar/thermal power management, electric vehicles, etc.